Everlasting Sunset
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: "Kalau di ibaratkan, nantinya kau adalah rumah yang akan dipenuhi cinta dan kasih sayang. Sementara aku, mungkin nantinya hanya akan menjadi rumah tua yang tidak di perhatikan" / "Membiarkan Jongin pada kebahagian semu nya sebelum nantinya ia akan pulang. Ke rumahnya. Ke dalam kebahagiaannya yang nyata." / 'Maaf telah mencintaimu' / BaekYeol and KaiSoo Here! Happy Reading! :)


Tittle : Everlasting Sunset

Cast : BaekYeol/ChanBaek, KaiSoo/KaiDo and Other

Genre : **Romance**, sedikit fluff –mungkin–, **Hurt/Comfort**

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : "Kalau di ibaratkan, nantinya kau adalah rumah yang akan dipenuhi cinta dan kasih sayang. Sementara aku, mungkin nantinya hanya akan menjadi rumah tua yang tidak di perhatikan" / "Membiarkan Jongin pada kebahagian semu nya sebelum nantinya ia akan pulang. Ke rumahnya. Ke dalam kebahagiaannya yang nyata." / Karna pembalasan terkejam adalah dengan memberikan lawanmu senyuman terbaik yang kau punya.

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Yang jelas, ini ff Hyun buat karna Hyun kangen banget sama ChanBaek :) Hyun emang anak ingusan cengeng. Pas Flashback ChanBaek Hyun nangis masa :')

Semoga kalian bisa ngerasain apa itu '**_ChanBaek_**' dan '**_KaiSoo_**' :)

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

.

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

.

**Di sarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu :**

**Juniel – Everlasting Sunset**

.

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

'**Karna pembalasan terkejam adalah dengan memberikan lawanmu senyuman terbaik yang kau punya**'

.

Dua orang namja yang sangat kontras itu nampak sedang berjalan berdampingan di sore hari Seoul.

Salah satu namja yang memiliki tinggi di bawah namja satunya bernama Byun Baekhyun. Seorang namja manis yang sangat gemar memakai eyeliner.

Namja satunya, yang memiliki tinggi di atas Baekhyun bernama Park Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sepasang kekasih. Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

Mereka berjalan seperti orang kebanyakan. Tanpa bergandengan. Tanpa banyak mengeluarkan kata kata romantis.

Bukan.

Bukan karna mereka malu dengan hubungan mereka.

Hanya saja, ada **beberapa hal** yang membuat mereka seperti itu.

"Chanyeol-ah" Baekhyun memulai membuka obrolan. Berharap mendapat sedikit perhatian dari kekasihnya.

"Ne?" Chanyeol menatap sekilas ke arah Baekhyun sambil tetap terus berjalan.

"Bisakah kita duduk dulu? Aku lelah" Baekhyun mengapit tangan Chanyeol. Sekedar untuk bermaja manja pada kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol terdiam menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. Matanya menelusuri daerah tempat mereka tengah berada kini.

Trotoar. Pejalan kaki. Café. AH! Kursi!

"Kita ke kursi sebelah sana saja, Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju salah satu kursi cukup panjang yang ada tepat di depan salah satu café tempat mereka berada.

Baekhyun menurut. Mebiarkan Chanyeol membawa nya kesana hingga akhirnya mereka duduk di kursi itu.

Tak ada percakapan. Hanya suara suara alas kaki para manusia yang kini menjadi melodi mereka berdua.

Baekhyun jengah. Ia memustuskan untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Yeolli.."

"Eum?"

"Kau tau Oh Se Hoon, Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun menunduk, menatap sepasang sepatu yang ia pakai.

"Hoobae kita. Kelas X-B, benar?" Chanyeol menatap lurus kedepan. Entah apa yang ia perhatikan.

"Dia keren sekali ya" Baekhyun berkata dengan entengnya. Tak menyadari perubahan kecil pada tatapan mata Chanyeol.

"Ya. Yang aku dengar dia memang keren. Tak salah jika ia bisa merebut hati Luhan sunbae" Chanyeol menanggapi dengan biasa. Hanya tatapan matanya saja yang –sedikit– berubah.

"Lalu, kau tau Kris? Wu Yi Fan. Apa kau tau dia?"

"Tentu. Kris sunbae adalah kapten tim basket sekolah. Mana mungkin aku tidak tau. Lagi pula, ia adalah kekasih sepupu ku, Tao" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mengingat wajah bahagia Tao saat panda kecil itu menceritakan Kris padanya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Mengganti arah pandangnya yang semual pada sepatu kini pada wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Ne, Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol ikut menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Menatap nya dengan tenang.

"Kau tau.. err.. Kim Jong In?"

"Kim Jong In?" Chanyeol berkata lirih. Ia mengernyitkan dahi nya ketika ia tidak merasa familiar dengan nama Jongin. Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Kai?

"Kim Kai. Maksudmu Kim Kai, Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol balik bertanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dapat ia lihat Bakehyun mengaggukan kepalanya.

"Ne, aku tau dia. Namja club dance itu kan? Kalau tidak salah ia kekasihnya ketua club memasak, Do Kyungsoo"

"Aniya"

"Eh? Waeyo?" Chanyeol menatap heran ke arah Baekhyun. Ada apa dengan namja-**nya** ini?

"Dia, eum.. sudah putus dengan Kyungsoo kemarin lusa" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada getir di dalam setiap untaian katanya.

"Dari mana kau tau, Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol kembali mengernyit. Setahu nya, Baekhyun bukanlah seorang penggosip.

"akuyangmembuatjonginputusdengankyungsoo"

"MWO?" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengerti dengan jelas apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Sangat mengerti.

"Ne.."

"Bagaimana bi..–

"Chanyeol-ah.. Kita.. Kita sampai di sini saja ne?" Baekhyun tak berani menatap mata besar Chanyeol. Ia takut.. dan merasa bersalah.

–..sa" Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum termanis yang pernah Baekhyun lihat selama ia menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Dulu.

Chanyeol berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun. Meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya sendiri, tanpa Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang dulu Baekhyun-ah. Hati hati" Chanyeol berkata dengan cukup kencang tanpa berbalik menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun melihat sisi lemahnya.

Ini yang ia takutkan. Baekhyun–nya **pergi**.

.

'**_Maafkan aku yeolli, maafkan aku_**'

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol sering –atau selalu? – melihat Jongin dan Baekhyun yang mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Entah di kantin, lorong kelas atau pun koridor sekolah.

Kini di kantin. Ia kembali mendapat 'tontonan' dari kedua sejoli itu.

Ia selalu tersenyum setiap kali pandangan matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

.

* * *

–_Senyum yang sejujurnya sangat Baekhyun benci. Senyum itu sangat manis. Namun Baekhyun merasa.. ada sesuatu di balik senyum yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Senyum itu sangat berbeda dengan senyum kecil yang selalu Chanyeol berikan padanya dulu._– Maafkan saya Baekhyun-ssi, tapi Chanyeol oppa tak bisa mendengar kata hatimu.

* * *

_._

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya saat ia merasa seseorang menepuk bahu nya. Cukup kaget saat ia tau siapa yang menepuk bahunya itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, annyeong" Namja ber name–tag Do Kyungsoo itu tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Seakan sadar dari keterkejutannya. Chanyeol bangkit dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk pada bangku lain di meja nya.

"Menikmati pemandangan yang kau lihat, Chanyeol-ssi?" Kyungsoo menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangan yang ia taruh di atas meja. Menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sure. Mereka nampak romantis, Kyungsoo-ah. Dan oh, tak usah se–formal itu padaku. Panggil aku hyung saja, kau lebih muda dariku, benar?" Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Tentu ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun itu.. pacarmu ya?"

"Mantan pacar, Kyungsoo-ah"

Kyungsoo terkikik geli saat Chanyeol mengkoreksi perkataannya.

"Namja dengan kulit agak hitam itu, mantan pacarmu kan? Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo sambil memutar mutar sedotan yang terdapat dalam minuman miliknya.

"Ne.. dia memang mantan pacarku. Tapi aku yakin, dia tetap lah bagian dari jiwaku dan tempat terakhir jiwaku akan pulang nanti" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Senyum yang ini berbeda. Senyum yang sangat lembut namun memberi kesan tegas dan sendu di dalamnya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Berhenti dari kegiatan memutar sedotan dalam minumannya. Kaget dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol memberi ekspresi heran pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu hyung" Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

"Kau begitu percaya, Kyungsoo-ah. Apa hal yang kau jadi kan sandaran serta tameng untuk menjaga kepercayaanmu itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. Memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang masih setia menatap padanya.

"Apa aku harus bilang kalau aku mendapat ramalan kalau Jongin adalah romeo ku, Chanyeol hyung?" Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum jahil ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hah? Bernahkah itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Kenapa ada orang yang masih saja bisa bercanda di saat saat seperti ini?

"Tentu saja tidak.. hahahahaha"

"Lalu apa alasanmu untuk tetap percaya bahwa Jongin adalah.. err.. bagain jiwamu?"

"Suatu saat, kau pasti akan mendapat masa sulit dalam hidupmu. Walau aku yakin ini bukanlah yang tersulit tapi tetap saja ini terasa menyakitkan. Apa aku mendapat kepastian selama aku menunggu Jongin? Aku tidak mendapat apa apa selama aku percaya Jongin adalah runtuhan kecil jiwaku"

"Aku hanya berusaha sabar dan menge–samping–kan sisi egois ku. Membiarkan Jongin pada kebahagian semu nya sebelum nantinya ia akan pulang. Ke rumahnya. Ke dalam kebahagiaannya yang nyata. Kembali padaku" Kyungsoo memberi senyum terakhirnya pada Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi menuju kelasnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mencerna kalimat Kyungsoo.

'**_Sisi egois? Aku tidak seperti mu, Kyungsoo-ah. Mungkin, kisah kita akan berakhir beda nantinya_**'

'**_Kalau di ibaratkan, nantinya kau adalah rumah yang akan dipenuhi cinta dan kasih sayang, Kyungsoo-ah. Sementara aku, mungkin nantinya hanya akan menjadi rumah tua yang tidak di perhatikan_**'

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu di kantin. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menjadi akrab. Mereka sering pergi ke toko buku bersama atau hanya pergi sesekali ketika akhir pekan datang. Kyungsoo masih menunggu Jongin dan Chanyeol terus ada di sampingnya sebagai penguat agar Kyungsoo tak menyerah untuk menunggu Jongin.

Sementara Chanyeol? Ia lebih memilih kisahnya di permainkan oleh waktu. Membawanya dari utara lalu kembali di lesatkan ke selatan. Membuat kisahnya tak lebih seperti seekor anak penyu yang terombang ambing di tengah ombak laut.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Berjalan di tengah malam natal. Membaur dengan orang lain yang merayakan malam natalnya di luar rumah.

"Hyung, kau pernah kesini sebelumnya bersama Baekhyun hyung?" Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Biar bagaimana pun Chanyeol dan Jongin memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama. –sama sama tiang–

"Seingatku, aku menyatakan cinta padanya di bawah pohon natal di tengah kota. Ah iya, apa kau mau kesana Kyung?" Ketika sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya melintas, ia mengambil inisiatif untuk bernostalgia. Lagi pula, mengajak orang se ceria Kyungsoo untuk menemani malam natalnya tidak ada salah nya juga.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana hyung" Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat sifat Kyungsoo yang kelewat ceria. Ia jadi merasa bersalah ketika dulu, ia jarang melihat tawa Baekhyun untuk dirinya.

Kedua pasang kaki mereka menuntun kedua namja itu untuk bergerak ke tengah kota, menuju pohon natal yang menjadi tujuan meraka.

Dan tada~! Se akan memberi kejutan, mereka di suguhkan oleh pamandangan yang _indah_. Orang yang –mungkin– masih mereka cintai berciuman di bawah pohon natal. Oh, ingatkan itu bukan hanya sekedar menempelnya bibir denga bibir. Ini sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai _deep kiss_.

Chanyeol menaha nafasnya melihat '_live show_' yang tersaji dihapannya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum meihat Jongin yang sedang menikmati kebahagiaan semu nya.

"Kau ingin pergi, Kyung?" Chanyeol terkejut saat ia menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapat pemandangan yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menangis, tapi ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis tapi aku ingin sekali tersenyum. Se akan saraf saraf di bibir ku terus tertarik agar menampakan senyum untuk semua hal. Ini menyakitkan." Kyungsoo berucap tanpa menatap Chanyeol, matanya tetap tertuju pada pasangan yang kini sedang bergurau mesra sesekali.

"Kyungsoo-ah... –" Chanyeol membisikan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo balas tersenyum manis pada nya.

Mereka berdua pulang. Meninggalakan Jongin dan Baekhyun yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tebangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasa ada panggilan masuk pada ponsel kesayangannya.

Matanya membulat saat melihat nama dari sang penelpon.

**_._**

**_Incoming Call ... Canyeollie_**

**_._**

Dengan segera Baekhyun menekap tombol accept berwarna hijau pada layar touchscreen poselnya.

Belum sempat mengucapkan kata sapaan, suara berat Chanyeol sudah masuk dalam indera pendengarannya.

'When the time stops, The melody of you faintly reaches my ears.

Silently in front of my eyes.. Between the blured time, thickened tears.

I stand watching like a fool. Should i erase the remaining image of you?

The downed winter sky. Slowly embraces your shadow. I wasn't walk hand in hand with you on that street.

I can't even say any word. If only i sincerely catch you at that time,

Should i tell you my heart? Sorry, but you are.. My beautiful mistake'

"Cha.. Chanyeol-ah.. wae geurae? Kenapa kau menelpon ku malam malam begini?" Dan apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku Chanyeol?. Lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

'Byun Baekhyun'

"Ne, Chanyeol-ah?"

'Maaf telah mencintaimu'

.

Sambungan telpon terputus.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pulsa yang anda miliki tidak mencukupi. Silahkan isi_**–

**_._**

**_._**

'_Shit!'_

.

.

.

* * *

**_"Kyungsoo-ah, jika Jongin tidak bisa menjadi suatu hal yang pasti untukmu. Biarkan aku menggantikannya. Biarkan aku menjadi yang pasti untukmu"_**

* * *

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

BacotCorner : Mengecewekan. Yeah. Hyun tau :)

Hyun gak lupa buat bilang kalo fic ini penuh kekurangan, banyak typo(s) dan kata kata yang hilang. Mohon dimaklumi :)

Oh iya, Minal Aidin semuanya.. mian telat banget :D xD maaf banget gak pernah bales review kalian :) review kalian hyu baca kok :D gomawo udah dukung hyun selama ini :)

**Last,**

** Review, please? :)**

* * *

**XOXO,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim MinHyun. :* ({}) :)**


End file.
